


Fences

by dreamytbh (imnotbuck)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Cutesy, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Kissing, Fun, Licking, M/M, Making Out, No Lube, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/dreamytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Damen likes to climb and drunk Laurent likes to please Damen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fences

Damen was surprised that Laurent was letting him kiss him on the street, he wasn't normally the type to be affectionate in public. Maybe it was how late it had gotten or because he was partially drunk but either way Damen was in paradise. Damen pushed Laurent hard against the chain link fence and felt him grin against his lips, Laurent's fingers coming to curl in his jacket. 

"Let's climb it." Damen suggested just to hear Laurent laugh— it worked. "No, for real." 

"Why would we?" 

"Because it'll be fun." 

"Falling a few feet really sounds fun." 

"Come on baby." Laurent's nose wrinkled at the nickname and though Laurent thought he didn't, Damen knew just how much he liked the endearment. "Let's get climbing." 

"What's on the other side?" 

"A school yard." 

"I'm not getting arrested." 

"But—"

"No!" Laurent was trying to sound stern but ended up sounding cute instead. "I'm not climbing a fence." 

"It's a shortcut to my apartment." 

"Liar." 

"I swear." Laurent narrowed his eyes and stared him down. Normally his piercing blue eyes would be a bit intimidating but they were glazed over so their affect was weakened. "We'll cover so much distance." 

"Will you stop acting like a kid if I do it?" Damen ate up the submission in his voice. 

"Scout's honour." 

"Were you ever a Boy Scout?" 

"Not even for a second." Laurent rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Fine." Laurent turned around and Damen stared at his rear, the curve hugged tight by his jeans. "Stop staring and climb, idiot." Laurent didn't ask for help— he knew he wouldn't— but was slow because of the alcohol. As a child Damen had been a troublemaker and was no stranger to climbing tall fences. He moved quicker than Laurent and made it to the top, swinging one leg over the side and waiting. Laurent had flushed cheeks and his hair had escaped it's tie by the time he reached him. "This was a stupid idea." 

"You like it!" Damen grabbed Laurent by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard, Laurent softening slightly against him but otherwise making no moves to encourage or stop him. Soon Laurent broke and he kissed him back, his kiss both heated and sweet. "You like me." 

"You don't say." 

"No, you don't say. You never tell me." Damen pouted, his sappy drunk side coming out. "I have to push you to say anything nice most of the time— it's like you don't even like me." 

"Is that how you feel?" 

"No." 

"Don't pout, you look like a baby." 

"Let's get down." 

"Goddamnit Damen of course I like you." Laurent sounded vaguely annoyed and immensely embarrassed. "I like you so much that I do stupid things like climb a fence when I'm drunk so that I can see you smile and make you happy." Damen swayed and nearly fell from the fence. "Be careful!" 

"Laurent?" 

"Yes?" 

"I think I'm drunk." Laurent snorted. 

"I think you might be. Time to climb down and get his drunken majesty to bed." 

"Will you come to bed with me?" 

"That's the plan." Damen twisted and positioned himself so that he could climb down the other side. "Be careful." 

"Are you worried about me?" 

"How stupid can you be." In Laurent, roughly translated it meant 'oh yes I'm terrified that you'll fall please be careful my love'— Laurent didn't always translate to Damen so smoothly. Damen began the climb down and got to the half way point, jumping off and landing on his feet. 

"Laurent, Laurent, let down your long hair!" 

"Be quiet!" 

"Laurent, Laurent, may your ass hang bare!" 

"When I get down there I am going to murder you!" Laurent climbed down swiftly and hesitated in the middle. 

"Jump down, it's easier than climbing the rest of the way." 

"Will you actually be able to catch me?" 

"I'll always catch you." Laurent let himself fall and landed right in Damen's arms. Laurent stared up at him and Damen grinned. "Not so bad, huh?" 

"You're very cute sometimes." 

"Your eyes are pretty." Laurent smiled and leaned against his chest. 

"Now you get to carry me back to your apartment." 

"We're going to have to climb another fence to get out." 

"I'm never listening to you again." It took them a lot longer to get out than it should've because of their intoxication and Damen's need to stop every few minutes to kiss Laurent. Though he grumbled every little while Laurent didn't seem to really mind the attention. The second fence was much smaller and took only a high jump to get over. Laurent ended up catching his foot on the top and stumbling into Damen's chest, much to his mortification and Damen's utter delight. 

"Are we gonna have sex?" Damen's voice was almost a plea. 

"You're really drunk."

"Do you think I'd hurt you?" 

"Not at all— I just don't want to be both hungover and sore." 

"What does that have to do with me?" 

"I want you to remember every time we have sex, Damen." 

"You're so sexy when you talk dirty." 

"I wasn't talking dirty." 

"It's your version of dirty talk." They made it to Damen's apartment and he fumbled with the lock at the entrance but eventually made it inside. They made out in the elevator until Laurent was rubbing up against him and making him struggle to keep his cool. "Fuck, Laurent, don't make me cum." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I want to fuck you first." 

"We got to do something you wanted already so that means it's my turn." The elevator door slid open and Laurent dragged him out by the front of his shirt. He took the keys from Damen and opened the door, throwing them on the ground and pressing Damen up against the wall. He undid Damen's pants swiftly and yanked them down half way before falling to his knees. 

Damen always got a jolt of pure pleasure when the almighty Laurent got on his knees for him. It was amazing to him that Laurent was willing to throw away his pride to make him feel good. 

Laurent took him in his mouth and licked around him, Damen moaning loudly. He looked down and watched Laurent's golden head moving back and forth, nearly cumming from just that. Laurent's tongue flicked against the head of his cock and pushed the skin back so that he could suck harder. 

"Laurent." He gasped. "Let me suck you off too." Laurent pulled away and stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"That's new." 

"New is good." 

"Have you done that before?" 

"No." Laurent studied him for a minute and decided that he was telling the truth. They sprinted to the bedroom, tearing off their clothes in the process. Damen dove onto the bed and dragged Laurent down with him. Laurent climbed on top of him and positioned himself, his rear on full display and Damen sweating because of it. "Holy shit." 

"Maybe one day you can do that." 

"Do what?" 

"You're trying to embarrass me." 

"No, I want to know what you want." 

"I want you to eat me out." 

"Deal." 

"Not tonight!"

"When?" He whined. 

"Soon." Damen grabbed him by the hips and helped him out. Once Laurent's cock was within distance he wrapped his mouth around him, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. Laurent's body tensed and he began to suck Damen's cock with enthusiasm. They ended up on their sides, their bodies coiled around each other and desperation running through their veins. Damen felt Laurent thicken in his mouth and moaned. He grabbed onto Laurent's rear and kneaded at his sensitive skin, Laurent groaning and sending vibrations through him. 

Pressure built inside of him and he sucked faster, needing to get Laurent to release first. He always needed him to be completely relaxed whenever they slept together and not long before he'd realized that pleasuring him was the only way that could happen. Laurent's hips started to move and he ground into Damen's mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Damen shoved a finger into him and Laurent gasped loudly. With one well placed thrust of his finger and a hard suck Laurent was cumming in his mouth. Laurent dragged his teeth along the side of his cock and swallowed rapidly, mimicking how he would tighten around him when they having sex. Damen growled Laurent's name and came, Laurent pulling away and letting his cum stain his skin. 

Laurent panted and surprised him by snuggling into his thighs. He smiled and kissed Laurent's hip. 

"Tired?" Damen asked, feeling a bit drowsy himself. 

"Getting drunk, climbing fences, and going down on you for 15 minutes took it out of me." Laurent sounded adorable when he was tired— like an angry kitten. 

"Rain cheque?" 

"Mmm." 

"Get up here boyfriend." Laurent sat up and then flopped down beside him. Damen stroked his sweaty hair and moved strands out of his face for him. "I'll wake you up with my greasy food with a side of my dick." Laurent rolled his eyes. 

"Look at me, I have cum all over me and you're still thinking about sex." 

"Sorry." He said and started licking the sticky substance from Laurent's skin. Laurent pushed at his shoulder but ended up bringing him closer. "Better?" 

"You're disgusting." 

"But you like me." 

"Yeah." Laurent's voice was tender and soft. "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
